Sofya Voronova
|Sofia Lescheres, a character from the novel}} Sofya is a vampire and hired gun whose skills are highly sought after. After the death of her employer Lucien Castle, she began working under Marcel Gerard.Interview with the cast. Early History Her history before the start of the series is still unknown. Throughout The Originals Series Season Three In Alone with Everybody, Sofya confronts Vincent Griffith, after he discovered the location of the remaining White Oak bullet. After her men tried to attack Vincent, he knocks them out using Pain Infliction, but was somehow unable to use his magic directly against Sofya. Disappointed in regent's strenght, Sofya appears behind him and bites his neck, taking the bullet for herself. A few hours later, Josh, Marcel and Vincent recieved a video message from Sofya, in which she's offering the last bullet to the highest bidder. After Marcel accepted the deal, Josh made his way to the building and was approached by Sofya, who knew his intentions and information were fake, so she quickly beat him up. Later, Sofya is seen talking on the phone with an unknown person, and was stopped by Marcel. In a rush, she got out of the car and was cornered by dozens of vampires and witches, including Vincent himself. Marcel asks who her boss is and she tells him that even if she gave him his name, she is as good as dead, and now that he has gotten in his way, so will Marcel. While at Marcel's Loft, Sofya is tied up in a chair with vervain ropes around her hands, along with a bucket full of vervain underneath her seat. Vincent and Josh begin asking her questions about who her boss is and she reveals to them that she let them take the bullet as her boss wanted them to have it. Vincent asks "Who?" and then a gust of wind blows and all the candles blow out, and Vincent proceeds to magically snap Josh's neck and says that the Ancestors want him to help her and her boss. He magically releases her from her vervain rope bond and she quickly stands up, but is puzzled at what is happening. Season Four In Gather Up the Killers, In No Quarter, In Keepers of the House, In I Hear You Knocking, Personality Sofya is an intelligent, intimidating vampire whose skills are highly sought after on the black market. Though her loyalty remains solely to herself, Sofya is always willing to lend a hand - to the highest bidder, of course. Sofya describes herself as a "hired gun", which means she's similar to a mercenary, hitwoman or assassin. She is seen to have a calm exterior when she was confronting Vincent and facing off against him, Marcel, Josh and their allies. The only person that seems to frighten her is her boss, remarking if she were to give his name, she would be as good as dead, and since Marcel and the others got in his way, they would be dead as well. Physical Appearance Sofya is an attractive, elegant young woman with shoulder-length blonde hair and hazel colored eyes. Powers and Abilities Sofya possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses Sofya has the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Appearances Season Three *''Alone with Everybody'' Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' *''No Quarter'' *''Keepers of the House'' *''I Hear You Knocking'' Name *'Sofya' is the Russian form of Sophia and means "wisdom". Trivia *In the sides for her character, she needs Davina's help to do some spells and poisons Davina's drink for not helping her. *From what can be read from the sides and description of the character, Sofya is likely an assassin or a mercenary for hire. *It's unknown what age she is, but with Vincent calling her an "ancient vampire lady", it's assumed that she is around Mary Porter or Aya's age. Gallery |-|Season Three= 12953123 1045373898841849 730134733 o.jpg Sofyatheoriginals.jpg Sofya 17.png Sofya 16.png Sofya 15.png Sofya 14.png Sofya 13.png Sofya 12.png Sofya 11.png Sofya 8.png Sofya 5.png Sofya 7.png Image13.png Sofya 4.png Sofya 3x16 1.png Sofya bites Vincent.png Sofya 22.png Sofya 6.png Sofya 9.png Sofya 1.png |-|Season Four= TO401-007~Sofya.jpg TO401-012~Sofya-Marcel.jpg TO401-015~Sofya-Marcel.jpg TO401-075-Sofya.jpg TO401-077~Sofya~Alistair~Marcel.jpg TO401-109-Sofya~Marcel.jpg TO401-122~Marcel~Sofya.jpg TO402-011-Sofya-Marcel.png TO402-012-Sofya~Marcel.png TO402-049-Sofya~Rebekah~Marcel.png TO402-050-Sofya~Marcel.png TO402-118-Sofya.png TO402-119-Sofya.png TO404-003-Sofya-Marcel.png TO404-004-Sofya~Marcel.png TO404-007-Sofya~Vincent~Marcel.png TO405-012~Marcel-Sofya.png TO405-026~Sofya~Marcel.png TO405-049-Marcel~Sofya.png TO405-050-Marcel~Sofya.png TO405-051-Sofay~Marcel.png TO405-069-Marcel-Sofya~Dominic.png TO405-072-Marcel-Sofya.png TO405-073-Marcel-Sofya.png TO405-074~Marcel-Sofya.png TO405-136-Sofya~Dominic.png TO405-137-Sofya-Dominic.png TO405-141-Sofya~Dominic.png 4x06 Bag of Cobras-Klaus-Sofya.jpg 4x06 Bag of Cobras-Klaus-Sofya 1.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Supernatural Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:Recurring Characters